Conventional snow plows are well known for removing snow from various surfaces as needed. Generally, snowplows are mounted on the front end of a vehicle and could be used to either push or pull snow.
Currently snow plows are inefficient at removing snow residing in close proximity to buildings or other permanent structures. In operation, snowplows generally push the snow toward the building, where the snow sits in a pile. This is often troublesome in the case of driveways leading to garages as the pile of snow tends to build up in front of the garage door, making passage to and from garage difficult.
To overcome this problem, the plow operator may push the pile of snow toward the garage, and then lift the plow blade, placing the edge behind the newly formed snow pile, and drive away from the garage, pulling the snow with it. When pulling the snow back, the accumulated snow tends to escape either or both sides of the plow blade, thereby forming undesired accumulations of snow.
Snowplows with side plates have been developed to prevent the aforementioned problem relating to snow escaping from either side of the plow blades; however such devices are not capable of pulling snow. Generally, the side plates are attached to either or both sides of the plow blade and provide a means for containing the snow that would escape either side of the plow blade. While such devices are adequate for either pushing or pulling snow, depending on the direction of the void between the plates, they are unable to accomplish both.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,604 discloses a snow moving apparatus with side plates that can both push and pull snow. However, since the disclosed device merely comprises a pull blade bolted onto a typical snowplow with sides, a substantial amount of snow passes between the pull blade and the plow when snow is being pulled.
Furthermore, prior art snow removal devices typically have a scraping means, wherein said scraping means is generally in communication with the ground. The scrapers are typically formed of rubber or any suitable material and tend to wear after a period of usage. Rather than replace the entire scraper, currently the device is removed from the plow and the remaining rubber section is advanced through a support means. This process requires a great amount of time and labor to remove the scraper, feed the rubber section through the support means, and mount again to the unit. This process generally takes over three hours and usually must be performed outdoors in cold and snowy conditions.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a snow removal apparatus capable of both pushing and pulling snow.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a snow removal apparatus capable of both pushing and pulling snow that efficiently clears the designated area by forming a solid barrier about the snow being pulled.
Moreover, what is needed in the art is such a snow moving device that further comprises a means for easily adjusting the scraper portion of the device.